


the invitation

by bitchassfuckhead



Series: I luv to make my favs suffer [4]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Ghost Beth, Hallucinations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:49:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchassfuckhead/pseuds/bitchassfuckhead
Summary: The morning after the prank was hell.It was utterly heartbreaking, telling Josh about what had happened. The fact that his closest friends went along with such a cruel, evil prank on his little sister, ultimately leading to both of their disappearances.





	the invitation

The morning after the prank was hell.

It was utterly heartbreaking, telling Josh about what had happened. The fact that his closest friends went along with such a cruel, evil prank on his little sister, ultimately leading to both of their disappearances.

After a month, Josh had to face the fact that they weren't gonna come back. He had to face the fact that his baby sisters, the two people he loved the most, were never coming back. He'd never get to see Hannah's contagious, bright smile. Or stay up all night with Beth watching the newest season of their favorite show. He'll never see them again, all because of that stupid fucking prank. Maybe, they'd like a taste of their own medicine huh? Maybe they'd like to feel humiliated just how Hannah did, or worried about someone they cared about deeply just like Beth did. Or, maybe they'd like to feel scared, terrified for their lives like Hannah and Beth did in the last moments of theirs.

As the months passed, it slowly got worse. At first, Josh couldn't stop thinking about how he'd never see his sisters again, But now? He wished he'd never see them again. He wished to never see their haunting stares when all he wanted to do was forget. It's hard to forget about your dead sister when they're all you see when you close your eyes. Then, they started to talk to him.

'Joshy? You can't ignore us forever' Hannah's once bright, loving smile was now a scarily crooked grin.

get out of my head get out of my head get out 

'You know what you have to do, Joshy?' Beth's dead stare burned into his brain,

'Make them remember what they did to us!" Hannah finished for her, grinning wickedly at him.

 

He sent everyone an invitation back to the lodge.


End file.
